


Great escape

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki imprisoned, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Summary: Loki is caught for stealing the tesseract and contained in his cell. You are guarding him when he informs you that he will escape.





	Great escape

He just sat there looking forward. It looked like he was not showing any emotion. But it just looked like that. If someone observed his face more clearly, they could notice two small things. For one, the corners of his lips were slightly turned upwards. And two, there was a slight twinkle in his eyes. Those emerald eyes that shined inhumanly bright. You had not noticed that it at first, but now you were. The more you looked at him the more you noticed about him. Like his black hair which you thought looked chaotic, appeared to be perfectly styled and staying in place. His build was not as broad as his brother’s, and he looked weaker than him. He leaned slightly forward while remaining seated. His elbow was now resting on his knee and his hand was stroking his chin. The way he moves was so calculated it reminded you of a predator watching to make a move on his prey. You saw his white teeth as he shot you a wicked grin. It sends shivers down your spine and you feel goosebumps beginning to form. Trying not to let it show you try to stand a little taller than before and looked straight ahead. He sat up straight and let his back lean against the glass behind him. His grin had disappeared, you were thankful for that. 

However, that was the most excited thing that has happened in the last hour. You were already guarding him for three hours and bored out of your mind. During those hours director Fury came by twice to ask him some questions. You have learned that the guy sitting in the cell was Loki, the younger brother of Thor. He had stolen something called a tesseract, which could be used as a weapon. This was all the information you had because Loki did not answer most questions Fury asked him. Instead, he would just smile, lean back, close his eyes, or put on an innocent face. Every hour director Fury would come back and ask the same questions, get frustrated or angry and leave. You looked at the clock and saw it was 3.00 p.m.

Right on time you heard the door on your right opened director Fury walked in. ‘Did he cause any trouble?’ he asked to your colleague on the other side of the door. ‘No sir, he did not speak or do much’ was his answer. ‘Good’, Fury walked up to the cell and was now facing Loki. ‘So, you ready to talk? Because my patience is running out!’. Loki just smirked but did not reply. Direct Fury started to ask the same questions as he did the last two times he was here ‘Why did you come to earth?’. No reply. ‘Why do you need the tesseract?’. No reply. ‘Are you here alone or are you working with someone?’. No reply. Fury’s voice became angrier ‘What is it that you want?’. Loki smiled for a brief moment ‘A book would be nice, something to pass the time with while I wait’. You saw Fury freeze. ‘What are you waiting for?’. But Loki made no reply. Fury sighed heavily and walked to the other guard. He whispered something in his ear which you could not quite hear. ‘… it is down in the armoury, maybe that will get him to talk.’. The other guard nodded and left. Fury turned his attention to you. ‘Now.. if he says something or causes any trouble, you will know which button to press, I will send someone down here shortly to assist you.’ Then, Fury left too. 

You did not know what the other guard was getting, but suspected that it was not something pleasant. You did wonder what S.H.I.E.L.D. could possibly possess, that they think would make Loki talk. Although you knew from Norse Mythology that the God of Mischief and Lies is known for his silver tongue, getting him to talk seemed an impossible task right now. Even though Loki looked dangerous and getting him to talk was a priority, you did not want to see whatever they had in store for him. You looked at the clock and saw it was 3.13 p.m. Which means you had to stay here for another 47 minutes before Fury would be back and you could ask to swich posts. Knowing how things worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. it would be at 46 minutes before another guard will enter. Every agent hated guard-duty. Fury probably already gave the order to an agent, who was now likely trying to get another agent to do it. This will go on until there was almost no time left and someone had to get down here before Fury would notice. Even when it was even more boring to be standing alone, you could not really blame the other agents. Guarding was boring. But unfortunately for you, you were the first agent Fury saw and he told you to follow him. So you did.

You watched Loki who was still leaning with his back against the glass looking forward. He appeared to be calm. Maybe he had not heard Fury and thought that the same conversation would take place like the last three times. However, the last conversation was a bit different at the end. He said he was waiting. That was something new. You try to keep yourself busy by thinking about your favourite book series. But after reliving the plot of Game of Thrones and thinking about different theories on how the books were going to end, the boring silence became deafening. When you looked back at the clock and saw that only five minutes had passed. And those five minutes felt like an eternity. Trying to entertain yourself was not happening today. Desperate for some entertainment you looked at the God in his cell. You saw he was already staring at you, so you decided to look away. He did not and you felt his gaze burning holes in your skin. You cleared your throat and asked ‘Waiting for something or someone?’. The god stared at you and stood up.

Up until this point you had only see him sitting down. He was much taller than you first anticipated, and you noticed he was more athletic than you first thought. He walked over in his cell to you in a slow pace and stood as close to you as he could. He put his hands behind his back. His gaze never left your body and you still felt his eyes burning holes in you. He had not answered your question. But then again, he had not answered most questions since he got here. ‘Both, actually.’ you heard him say in a low voice that made you shiver again. You were surprised that he answered you. Your surprise must have shown on your face because you heard him chuckle. ‘I don’t know if you heard Fury, but when he comes back, he will not take silence for an answer. He is going to switch to other methods, I think.’. Loki looked at you witch an amused smile on his face ‘Worried about my safety, are we? Don’t, I will not be here when he comes back.’ 

Your surprised face switched to a confused one. You knew Loki was the God of Mischief and his brother had warned S.H.I.E.L.D. that he was incredibly intelligent. But why he was so calm and pretending like he is going to escape in the next 30 minutes got you puzzled. ‘Where will you be if not here?’. He sighed and gave you an irritated look. ‘Do you really think that I am going to tell you?’. You heard the condescending tone in his voice when he emphasized the word ‘really’. You could not help but feel ashamed for asking such a stupid question. Even if he had an escape plan, which you seriously doubted, he was not going to share that with his guard. He turned around and walked back to the bench and sat down. You decided it was best not the ask further questions and just look straight ahead. The deafening silence was driving you crazy again, but you tried not to let it bother you. 

You heard Loki sigh and you looked at him again. ‘Shame, I’ve hoped they might give me a book. Waiting is quite a boring activity’. You could not supress a chuckle and before you thought about it you replied, ‘Did you really think that they were going to give you a book?’ The God gave you a murderous glare. He then smiled at you and asked ‘Since you seem to be the only thing in here to pass the time with, what is your favourite book?’. You narrowed your eyes at the comment and considered not answering. You did not like that he was treating you as an ‘object to pass the time with’. But everything was better than silence, so you told him about your favourite book series. After a short summary and a few questions, he stopped you ‘Do not tell me anything more, maybe Midgardian literature isn’t as primitive as the rest of your culture. The book series sounds quit interesting and I would like to read it for myself’. This time it was your turn to give the God a murderous glare as he not just insulted you, but also your entire kind. 

Loki just smirked in reply. ‘I did not mean to insult you. You are quite an amusing mortal.’ You were not having it, two can play that came. ‘You are quite an amusing God yourself, you know.’ you replied. Loki gave you a genuine smile ‘And what makes me so amusing?’. You rolled your eyes at him ‘Pretending to escape before Fury comes back in the next 15 minutes, without actively trying is a thing that comes to mind’. Loki looked at the clock. ‘But I am, don’t say I did not warn you. In about 5 minutes you will walk to that panel on your right and press the button that opens the door. And a bit of advice for when you are guarding my prisoners, you will tell me when the say they are going to escape’. You were confused for a few seconds, then you burst out into laughter. The thought of not only letting him escape but to work for him was hilarious to you. Loki just glared at you. When you finally were able to breath from your laugh outburst you could not help but ask ‘And when is your great escape going to begin? I could also use some entertainment’.

Right after you said that you heard an explosion and felt the ground shake. You looked at Loki who gave you a wicked grin and said ‘About 5 seconds ago’. The horror must be showing on your face because he began to laugh. Then another explosion made the ground shake. You began to panic as you did not know what to do know. You tried to listen what was being said through your earpiece, but it was chaos. There were multiple people speaking and screaming at the same time. You thought you heard something about an attack and a code green. Your instinct was to go outside and see what was going on. But you were guarding a prisoner and that meant you had to stay where you were. Loki had stopped laughing and moved to right next to the door. He did not really think that you were going to let him out of his cell, did he? Suddenly you heard a loud noise and saw a person jumping out of the air vent. You tried to pull your gun, but before you got it out of the holster you saw that he was aiming an arrow on you. ‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You have two options: 1. You are going to let him out and I let you live or 2. I’ll kill you and let him out myself.’ he said. Then you heard Loki speak ‘Barton, right on time.’

You froze and it took a few seconds before the words came through to you. You saw Loki standing in his cell with his wicked grin and you just looked at him in shock. The men with the arrow stretched it, and you made your decision. You let go of your gun, walked right up to the panel, and pressed to button to open the door. You could always go after Loki, and Barton said to let you live. Loki walked out of the cell ‘Well thank you, I would have hated to see you get killed, because you could not make a reasonable decision.’. You stood as still as you could and try to think of a way to tell somebody that Loki was behind all this and escaping. That is when you heard people banging on the door. You stared at the door, still in shock. You did not recognize the voices, but they were screaming for you to open the door. When Loki chuckled, you snapped your head back to face him. You did not know how he did it, but he was holding a sceptre with a blue stone in it. 

You wanted to run. You looked at the door again, but Barton still had you in his aim. From the corner of your eye, you saw Loki walking towards you. You turned around to face him. He did not stop walking towards you, so you started to walk backwards. Suddenly you felt your back hit the wall. You did not know what to do know. You could not escape. They said that they would not kill you. ‘All right, you escaped. Just leave, I will stay here and not go after you immediately.’ You tried to sound confident, but your shaky voice betrayed you. Loki just grinned at you ‘I was rather hoping that you would come with me. I know guard-duty is boring, but you did do your job quite well’. He winked at you ’It is not your fault that your prisoner turned out the be so many steps ahead of you guys’. You were still with your back against the wall. Loki was now standing right in front of you. He was so close that you could feel his breath. You tried to regain some control of your nerves by inhaling slowly. You smelled the leather he was wearing and a hint of mint. ‘I will not go with you. Just leave!’ this time your voice sounded more confident. But Loki just chuckled. He pointed the sceptre at your heart, and you felt a peaceful feeling wash over you. In an instant you felt calm. ‘Now, will you come with me? I think you could be useful as my guard’. He leaned closer and you could feel his breath on your ear. ‘Besides, I need some entertainment in case I get bored’ he purred. 

You could not remember why you said no the first time he wanted you to come. It makes so much sense to go with him. After all, he will make sure that earth will finally know peace. Loki extended his hand to you and you took it. The next thing you saw was a green shimmer and a genuine smile from the God.


End file.
